The Prophecy of Never
by ClearDrops
Summary: Neverkit is always in the shadows of her mean brother Alwayskit. She is laughed at everywhere she goes and even her mother treats her like fox-dung. Will Neverkit be ever respected by the clans? Or will she always be like her name, never. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Please read and review :D**

_The Prophecy of Never_

_Chapter 1_

It was a bright sunny morning soothing Neverkit's worries. Just yestardy her brother, Alwayskit had said that he had overheard their mother, Appledrop and Blazestar talking about NOT making Neverkit an apprentice.

What kind of humilation will that be?

The sun soon rose higher into the light blue sky as Neverkit listened to the sounds of the forest, the clan was slowly awakening.

Warriors grumbled under their breathes about the sun rising to early as they setted out for the patrols.

"Hey Loserkit!"

Neverkit jumped, startled as her brother Alwayskit padded out of the nursery taunting her.

"Hey," Neverkit murmured back.

Alwayskit smirked.

"Dear StarClan you're not even groomed!" cried their mom, Appledrop as soon as she caught sight of her dear, dear son Alwayskit.

The queen immediately rushed out completely ignoring Neverkit... Which made the she-kit even more nervous.

_**Oh StarClan please let me be able to become an apprentice!, **_she thought.

When Appledrop was finally satisfied the she-cat turned to face Neverkit in disgust,

"Get yourself groomed at least you useless piece of fox-dung!," the queen spat then haughtily marched away with Alwayskit smirking at her tail.

Neverkit flinched but sighed in relief as she groomed herself until presentable for the ceremony.

_**Thank you StarClan.**_

Then the kit's heart skipped a beat as she realised Blazestar had calmly jumped onto Highledge.

"May all the cats who can catch their own prey join here for a clan meeting!," the leader yowled.

All around warriors and apprentices appeared.

"Alwayskit and Neverkit please come forward" she mewed.

Neverkit pratically jumped in excitement as she padded forward with her brother.

"Alwayskit and Neverkit you have reached the age of six moons. Do you kits wish to become an apprentice?"

"Of course!" Alwayskit answered immediately.

A couple of chuckles were made.

Blazestar nodded purring at his eagerness and turn towards Neverkit expectantly.

"I do" Neverkit murmured her eyes down.

The whole clan whispered and murmured suspiciously at the kit's quiet response while Blazestar just smiled broadly.

"Then from now on until you have earned your warrior name Alwayskit you shall be known as Alwayspaw. Mosswhisker you have known the courage and the intelligence of a warrior and I expect you to pass on all your skills to this apprentice."

Mosswhisker nodded and Alwayspaw touched muzzles with his new mentor.

"Neverkit from now on until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Neverpaw. And I Blazestar shall be your mentor."

The whole clan gasped in surprise and Neverpaw caught Appledrop snarl in anger.

With her heart beating of the speed of a cheetah Neverpaw touched muzzles with Blazestar while the entire clan cheered the new apprentices's names.

But as Neverpaw listened carefully she only heard

"Alwayspaw! Alwayspaw! Alwayspaw!"

Hurt bloomed into newly made apprentice's heart as she realised not a single cat cheered her name.

Sighing sadly she made her way to the apprentices den tears threatening to spill.

_**I **__**WILL**__** be respected by the clan and the cats who had made fun of me will hang their heads in shame... Especially mom and Alwayspaw, **_she vowed silently.

**A/N**

**So? What do you think? Heh? Does it makes you want to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**And also reviews at the end:D**

_The Prophecy of Never_

_Chapter Two_

Neverpaw woke up in an unfamiliar place.

_**Where am I?, **_she thought blearily.

Finally she remembered the apprentice ceremony and shooted straigth uo like she had been dumped in icy cool water.

There was not a single apprentice left in the den.

_**Great. Late on your first day Neverpaw,**_ the young apprentice thought as she quickly groomed herself and rushed out towards the fresh-kill pile to goble down a scrawny mouse.

"Tiss, tiss. Late on you first day. Why do I have such a dissapointing daughter?" Appledrop sneered down at her, her eyes glowing in hatred.

Neverpaw forced herself not to whimper like usually and held her head high in fake confidence.

"Go away Appledrop!" she snarled.

The pass queen's eyes began to narrow and her claws were unsheathed.

"You talk to me like that one more time and you'll be crow-food!," she threatened and then the she-cat walked away her tail held high.

_**Oh never mind her. When I'm leader she'll love me.**_

Neverpaw then checked the sun and gulped as she dashed away. It was way pass sunhigh!

The apprentice searched for her mentor and sighed in relief as she saw that Blazestar was still in the clearing.

But her relief was soon replaced with guilt as she realised that Blazestar was waiting for her with Mosswhisker and her brother, Alwayspaw.

"I'm so, so sorry!," Neverpaw apologized panting.

Blazestar purred in laughter and Always smirked smugly.

"Come on then!" Blazestar said and bounded away into the forest.

Neverpaw nodded in determination and followed the she-cat.

"Today we are going to split into two groups," Blazestar mewed ", Mosswhisker you shall show Alwayspaw the boundaries while Neverpaw and I shall go hunting. We will switch right before sunset."

Mosswhisker dipped her head in respect and walked of with Alwayspaw.

"Come on!" Blazestar urged.

Neverpaw flushed in embarassment for her ignorance and followed her mentor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neverpaw returned proudly back to her mentor with a plump squirrel the size of a cat!

Blazestar purred in satisfaction.

"Good catch!," she meowed ",let's bring that back to camp before going out to boundaries patrol."

The apprentice headed back home with ThunderClan's leader and held her head high as the clan caught sight of her catch.

There were a couple of congratulations while the rest just gaped in shock and Neverpaw beamed in happiness.

As she carried her squirrel to the medidine den for Ferngaze Appledrop stopped her midway and growled

"I bet Alwayspaw caught better you useless kit!"

Neverpaw dipped her head and sighed.

Will she ever earn her mother's love?

As Neverpaw entered the medicine den she was overwhelmed by the scent of herbs.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Neverpaw" Ferngaze mewed and her eyes widened when she saw the squirrel.

"Good job!"

Neverpaw purred in response for she was busy holdin the fresh-kill. Then she dropped the squirrel near Ferngaze and said "This is for you and Poppypaw"

Ferngaze smiled in thanks and ushered her out ",You better go now."

Neverpaw nodded and hurried out to catch up with Blazestar

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The boundarie patrol had exhausted the small apprentice as she lumbered back to camp.

She headed toawrds the fresh-kill pile and closed her eyes for a second.

"Ouch!"

Neverpaw's eyes flew open as she realised she had stepped on an apprentice's foot.

"I'm sooo sorry" she apologized quickly.

The tom, Thornpaw along with his littermates, Palpaw and Speckledpaw chuckled.

"It's okay" he meowed and offered her to join them with their meal.

Neverpaw agreed shyly as she padded with the group to the fresh-kill.

"Do you like being an apprentice?" Thornpaw asked suddenly his eyes twinkling mischeviously.

"Yeah" Neverpaw replied smoothly but was suspious of the apprentice.

"Oh" was all the tom said.

For awhile their was an awkward silence as they munched on their meal.

'Okay... Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Thornpaw asked .

Neverpaw nodded in reply now curious.

"Well... Tomorrow ngiht we plan to go see the moonpool! We're asking if you can come?" Thornpaw whispered excitedly.

Neverpaw liked the idea of being invited to something but it seemed kind of rach.

"What if we get lost?" she asked.

"We thought of that to. Tommorow will be when Ferngaze and Poppypaw leaved for the meeting and we'll follow them from afar," Speckledpaw answered and added ", **I **thought of that."

Neverpaw nodded and smiled after all why not?

"I'll come."

**A/N**

**Okay I'm soo sorry but I am way to tired to answer the reviews XD Sorry!**


	3. Allegiances

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Blazestar, a fiery orange tabby she-cat and light clear blue eyes.

**Apprentice**: Neverpaw, a silver she-cat with one paw dipped in black and her eyes are pale blue.

**Deputy**: Butterflywhisper, a gentle tortoiseshell she-cat with each paw dipped in black except one. Intense green eyes.

**Medicine cat**: Ferngaze

**Apprentice**: Poppypaw

**Warriors:**

Skywings: a white fluffy persian tom with pale blue eyes

Mosswhisker: a cream coloured she-cat with light green eyes.

**Apprentice**:Alwayspaw, just like his mother.

Appledrop:a mean pure black with one paw dipped in silver she-cat with amber eyes. Opposite of Neverpaw.

Curltail: a light brown curly coated tom. Hazel eyes.

**Apprentice**: Thornpaw a dark brown tabby with black stripes on back and the tip of his tail is white. Green eyes.

Lilyfrost: Cream colored with white spots on muzzle, dark amber eyes.

Starfall: a pale gray tom with a star shaped star on forehead. Blue eyes.

**Apprentice**: Snowpaw: A pure white cat except a small gray spot behind ear. Green eyes.

Patchfur: A tortoiseshell tom with black and orange spots on fur. Amber eyes

Heartshine: a small cream coloured she-cat with hazel eyes.

**Apprentice: **Speckledpaw: A pure black cat with gray speckles on muzzle. Dark brown eyes.

Forestmask: A light brown tom with black stripes on tail and a black "mask." Light green eyes.

Mothwhisper: a very dark brown and with spots like a moth she-cat. Hazel eyes.

Icypool: A pure silver tom with deathening icy cold blue eyes.

**Apprentice:** Palepaw

Whisperstream: A quiet russet she-cat with warm dark blue eyes.

Stormtear: A light gray tom with a black shaped tear on hind leg. Intense green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Neverpaw

Alwayspaw

Snowpaw

Thornpaw

Speckledpaw

Palepaw

**Queens and kits**

Swanfeather: Hazelkit, Butterkit and Dapplekit

Bluefrost: Angelkit and Icekit

Crystalwings: Hopekit

**Elders:**

Bubblestream

Longfur

Poppyseed


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating for a VERY long time. V-V**

**Anyways since school will be starting soon I wouldn't be able to update for a week or so.**

**Just please don't lose interest in this story.**

**Also read and review!**

_The Prophecy of Never_

_Chapter Four_

Neverpaw stood still beside the others behind a small blueberry bush as they watched the medicine cats enter the cave for the moonpool.

Seconds later passed and Neverpaw's paws were growing sore, her eyes bleary.

"Are we going yet?" she asked pitifully.

"Shush!," Palepaw scolded whispering ",I think I just heard something."

All of the apprentices held their breathes, heart pounding waiting for a sound.

Nothing.

"Well I think you just imagined it," Thornpaw scorned.

He spoke to fast.

Seconds later Neverpaw was captured into a black net.

"Help!" she shrieked as the net moved away from her friends.

She clawed and clawed desperately at the net but just got her legs even more tangled.

"Shut up!" the twoleg seemed to say and got her out of the net.

Neverpaw sighed in relief as she prepared to escape.

But the twoleg grabbed her firmly, pressing her on the ground and sank some suspicious pointy thing into her silver fur. **(Needle)**

_**StarClan help**_**. **Was the apprentice's last thought as Neverpaw sank into a welcoming darknest.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Twoleg, Luna POV

I approached the small cats silently as possible along with my brother, Leo.

We were on a mission. Capture the feral cats and put them to sleep.

Which means kill them.

I liked cats and so did my brother but our family needed food and money and the only way to get that was to capture the cats.

With my night goggles on I managed to capture the small silver cat into my net.

The poor thing kept struggling as I moved towards the truck and my assistant Riana handed me the needle.

"I wish I could keep her as a pet" she said softly.

I looked up in surprise.

"But you perfectly know that feral cats can't be tamed and how do you know it's a she?"

Riana shrugged. "I dunno. It just seems like it."

I nodded still confused and bent down to release the cat from the net and sadly I sank the needle into her beautiful silver fur.

"I'm sorry" I murmured.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Neverpaw looked up from where she was lying down._

_"Am I dead?" she asked to herself._

_"No," a soft chuckle came from behind._

_Surprised Neverpaw turned around to face a pure golden she-cat with soft kind amber eyes._

_"Who are you?" she asked curiously._

_Again the she-cat laughed and murmured softly so that she can barely be heard._

_"Disaster will rise and cats will die. When all seems gone and no more hope the sun shall shine. Birds will sing and Never shall be redeemed."_

_Neverpaw frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_There was no reply and she realised the she-cat was gone._

_"Wait!" she cried softly "I don't want to be alone."_

_"You are never alone."_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luna POV

"Why is that cat waking?!" I cried out, scared.

Riana laughed and smiled.

"First of all her name is Songcloud and I didn't put the MoniCar in any of the cats needles. I just put them to sleep for awhile."

I knew I was supposed to be angry but I for some reason just couldn't.

"Let's free them" I said. The words just came out without me thinking about it.

Riana looked up.

"But what about your family?" she asked.

"I bet they have families to."

My assistant smiled and with my help grabbed all the cages with the cats inside outside.

"What the hel* are you doing?!" Leo shouted from the front carseat.

"Releasing them." I replied defiantly.

Leo shook his head but didn't make any move to stop us.

I released the cages one by one and when I reached the one with the silver cat I said quietly

"Be safe Songcloud."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neverpaw couln't believe it she was being freed right after she was captured.

_**Twolegs are sure weird.**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N**

**Thank you for your kind and awesome reviews! ^.^**

**And I don't know if they know about swans Breezemist. .**

**Bye!**

**Cleardrops**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Okay! I was gone for a week and now I check on my story again nobody new reviewed...**

**Oh well!**

**So today I of course was at school and had an not a bummer day but an okay day...**

**Enough of my ramble! I don't even know if you read this stufff..**

**Anyways unto the chapter! :D**

_The Prophecy of Never_

_Chapter Five_

"Come on let's go back to camp!"

Speckledpaw said urgently after making sure everyone was okay. Nobody seemed hurt.

Palepaw nodded. "We don't want to get caught."

"I'm afraid you already have," a smooth silky voice came from behind.

All of the apprentices jumped, surprised and gulped nervously as they saw a very angry looking Ferngaze with Poppypaw standing behind her nervously.

"Do you care to explain?" she asked quietly her eyes narrow. Which made it more intimidating.

"We-we" Palepaw stammered her eyes down in embarrassment.

"You what?!" Ferngaze asked once more, her eyes so narrow they were practically slits.

"You wanted to see the moonpool so you sneaked out following us medicine cats and thought you can get away with it because you had training and we don't?"

Neverpaw stared down at her feet and nodded along with the rest.

"Well if that so then I will tell Blazestar to confine you apprentices in the camp and take care of the elders which includes the ticks and moss for a half moon," Ferngaze said pleasently, smiling sweetly.

Neverpaw nodded sadly.

_**Late on you first day and punished on your first day...**_

_**Great job on proving to Appledrop and the clan.**_

She sighed and walked back behind the medicine cats along with the rest of her new friends.

"I'm sorry." Thornpaw murmured quietly to her as she passed by him. "It was my idea and I got you in trouble on the first day."

Neverpaw looked up from her feet and almost answered bitterly but seeing his soft green eyes and pleading look just shook her head and answered

"It's not your fault."

Thornpaw looked relieved, his muscles relaxed and asked ",So you forgive me?"

Before the silver apprentice could answer Ferngaze called out from the front ",No talking!"

Thornpaw looked up and wordlessly walked away towards the front without an reply from Neverpaw.

Neverpaw gazed at his white tipped tail thoughtfully and answered his question in her mind.

_**I'm sorry Thornpaw but no. I am never hanging out with your group ever again.**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they reached camp the sun was just beginning to rise and a couple of the warriors were up. Including all of the mentors of the apprentices and Blazestar.

"Where were you?" Blazestar asked calmly but her eyes glinted kindly in an almost knowing way.

"I caught these apprentices sneaking out for the moonpool and I think they should be confided in the camp taking care of the elders for a half moon."

Was Ferngaze's reply.

Thornpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No way!"

Blazestar looked at him coldly and all of the sudden her eyes turn hard, to hard for Neverpaw's liking and replied the medicine cat icely.

"I think they don't deserve such punishment," she mewed.

Ferngaze looked up surprised and Neverpaw sighed in relief.

"I think their punishment should be more severe. Instead of a half moon it would be two moons long," the fiery leader continued.

This time it was Neverpaw who looked up surprised and hurt while Ferngaze looked relieved.

The mentors of the other apprentices nodded seriously and agreed.

"Very well. Then from now on until this punishment is fulfilled, Neverpaw, Speckledpaw, Palepaw and Thornpaw you apprentices shall be confided in the camp taking care of the elders for two moons," she mewed.

By the time the desicion was made almost all the warriors and apprentices were awake and out.

Neverpaw caught Appledrop sneering at her and Alwayspaw smirking.

**A/N**

**Okay this was kinda a filler but the action comes soon!**

**Aka the next chapter shall be more action then a couple of romance with ? and Neverpaw.**

**Also why did Blazestar all of sudden turned cold? Heh heh! Any guesses?**

**Anyways review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Nooooo!**

**Sigh... If you read please please review!**

**I only got one review for the last chapter... I know I seems really whiny but once again if you read PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also... No guesses?**

**ANYWAYS... Unto the wonderful, absolutely, (I know it's not that awesome and I'm just flattering myself after all only one review!), perfect story!**

Chapter Six

Luna POV

"What?!"

Luna and her brother flinched as their boss shouted.

"You catched absolutely NO let me repeat NO CATS?!,"

Their boss, yelled furiously.

Luna nodded slightly, her tears were threatening to spill.

"Well then," Mr Takuya said smiling unpleasently ",You will get no money for your poor little family."

"But I beg you please!" Luna spluttered while Leo just blinked in shock and stood still.

The man smiled once more even more unpleasently and answered smootly and quietly.

"Well maybe I can forgive you for your recklessness" he started.

Luna enlightened immediately with new found hope and looked up at her boss eagerly.

"Yes?" she asked hopefull.

"If you can capture 40 cats at the full moon next friday when they are usually seen at the Little Pine Island near WhiteChurch Road" he answered smiled so widely he looked like an evil frog.

Luna's shoulder drooped instantly.

"But that's impossible" she whined with Leo nodding and agreeing along her.

"Are you questioning your boss because if you are then you might as well leave" the well suited man asked, his eyes glinted with coldness that it chilled the entire office.

Luna shook her head and mumbled quietly.

"We'll do it ."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neverpaw POV

_One moon and a half later after the punishment._

"May all the cats who can catch their own prey join here for a clan meeting!"

Neverpaw yawned tiredly and strechted her sore limbs.

Oh, how she yearned to run freely into the forest and never return until dawn. But noooo, she was stuck in the stupid camp because of the stupid idea of Thornpaw.

"Hey!" Thornpaw said smiling brightly as he bounded towards the apprentice.

"Oh hi," Neverpaw mumbled back frustrated. Why can't he just leave her alone?

"Snowpaw's becoming a warrior today!" the tom said beaming.

_**So what? **_

"Snowpaw is as mean as a fox and cold-hearted too" Neverpaw replied bitterly. Thornpaw's eyes widened in shock.

"What it's true?!" she answered.

"Really? Well who knew you had the courage to say so after all _you are _going to stay an apprentice" a voice sneered from behind.

"Snowpaw! I, I can explain!" the young she-cat mewed startled as Snowpaw emerged.

"Yeah right loser!" Snowpaw answered, her voice as cold as ice but her eyes gave her away. She was hurt.

"I!"

"Forget it!" Snowpaw snapped back and haughtliy marched of with Alwayspaw who followed Snowpaw everywhere.

"I have an important ceremony to perform today!"

Blazestar yowled from the Highledge waiting for the clan to calm down.

"Snowpaw please step forward" she mewed.

Snowpaw obediantly approached the leader.

"Starfall do you think that Snowpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

Starfall purred in response and answered proudly.

"Yes, My apprentice is ready."

Blazestar nodded in clear sarisfaction and spoke to Snowpaw.

"Then I, Blazestar leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprenitce. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your warrior code and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. Snowpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

Snowpaw nodded in eagerness and answered clearly and proudly.

"I do."

"Then from now on you shall be known as Snowheart. StarClan honours you for your courage and cunningness and the whole clan welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Blazestar then rested her head delicately unto Snowheart's head in tradition.

"May StarClan guide your path" the leader mewed finally.

The whole clan then erupted in cheers and chants while Snowheart stood proudly underneath the Highledge.

"Snowheart! Snowheart!"

The clan chanted the newly made warrior's name.

Neverpaw snorted and didn't smile or even cheer for her clanmate.

_**She's way to mean to be cheered for,** _she thought bitterly

Snowheart, standing in between Alwayspaw and her mother, Mothwhisper seemed to have noticed Neverpaw's quietness and she gazed at Neverpaw coldly with her intense emerald eyes.

She didn't need to speak for Neverpaw to understand.

The eyes said it all.

**A/N**

**Okay I know I promised romance and action but hey! This is WAY to long for my liking so sorry! .**

**But! What's going to happen at the gathering and what does Snowheart want?**

**Please guess!... And review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Heyya folks!**

**I am very pleased to say that this time there was actually more then one review! .**

**So since I'm in such a wonderful mood I decided to update today!**

**Amn't I nice? :D**

**Sooo I don't know if anybody reads this but I totally love you reviewers!**

**Anyways like always, enough of my ramble and unto the story!**

_The Prophecy Of Never_

_Chapter Seven_

The sun filtered into the den as Neverpaw slowly awakened.

She smiled happily and prodded Palepaw and Speckledpaw awaked.

"What?" Palepaw mumbled underneath the feathers of her nest.

Neverpaw rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you forgot!" She mewed angrily.

"Today is our first gathering!"

Both of the apprentices shooted straight up. Palepaw looked like she was in shock with her eyes wide open in disbelief and feathers sticking to her fur.

Neverpaw stiffled a giggle and quickly explained that today was when their punishments were over.

"Yi-pee!" Palepaw exclaimed and chased her tail around and around.

"You're acting like a filthy dog!" Speckledpaw muttered in embarresment of her sister but she herself could't help smiling like an idiot.

The three she-cats looked at each other unblinking before Neverpaw couldn't stop her laughter.

"We're free!," she shouted and rolled out of the apprentice's den. Which was a very strange way to get out.

The other friends giggled and rolled out to.

"We're free! We're free!" All of them cheered, blubbering in happiness.

"Shut up will you?"

The three immediatly stopped laughing as Snowheart pushed pass them, heading for the fresh-kill.

"Who put mouse bile in her food?" Neverpaw muttered darkly to the others.

The three she-cats looked at each other again unblinking but before they could laugh Appledrop emerged from the warrior's den frowning and shot them a dark, venemous look.

"Don't you dare laugh again!" The warrior threatened.

The friends flinched ever so slightly and wordlessly went back into the den.

Neverpaw stepped back and was greeted with a grumpily, "Ouch! Watch where you're going!"

Neverpaw turned around and her whole body heated in embarresment. They were in the elders den... And she had just stepped unto the grumpiest elder, Longfur.

"Don't mind him!" A kind voice said.

Neverpaw looked around for the speaker and saw the elderly she-cat, Poppyseed.

"Would you like a story?" She asked.

The apprentices looked at one another and nodded politely.

"Yes please!" They chorused.

Poppyseed chuckled and soon began her story.

"A long time a go in the times of Firestar there was an very evil cat. His name was Tigerclaw and he had killed many cats to reach for power."

"Can you describe him?" Neverpaw caught the elder of.

Poppyseed nodded and continued once more.

"He was quite a handsome tom with his dark brown fur and black stripes on his back. But there was something special about him. He had a white tipped tail and the kindest emerald eyes you have ever seen.

Many she-cats who had fell for him never knew his true colours until it was to late. There was this one loner named Sasha and she gave birth to his kits, Hawkfrost, Mothwing and a kit who died earlier, Tadpole. There was also rumour that Tadpole had not died but lived. He supposely join the clans without knowing that his littermates were there and had kits. Now back to the."

"May all the clans join here for a clan meeting!"

A yowl stopped the story. The apprentices thanked the elder for the story and padded out into the clearing. Neverpaw settled down beside Thornpaw and glanced at his features.

_**Strange, **_she thought_** ,Thornpaw fits Poppyseed's descriptions of Tigerclaw's looks.**_

Then she shook her head and knew the rumours were probably wrong.

_**Thornpaw can't be a descendant of Tigerclaw.**_

Meanwhile Blazestar announced the warriors and apprentices who would be going to the Gathering.

"Starfall, Mothwhisker, Skywings, Butterflywhisper, Lilyfrost, Curtail, Stormtear, Whisperstream, Neverpaw, Alwayspaw, Palepaw, Speckledpaw and Snowheart will go to the gathering!"

Thornpaw looked crestfallen.

"Why doesn't she like me?" he whined.

"Of course she likes you!" Neverpaw soothed him but a worry gnawed at the back of her mind.

_**What if Thornpaw **__**is**__** the descendant of Tigerclaw?**_

She thought fearfully, not realising that what she should be afraid of is Snowheart who is glaring at her back, probably planning something and the gathering which might not what she thinks will happen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luna POV

"Are you ready?" I asked my brother.

He nodded weakly and I gulped anxiously.

"Let's go then."

**A/N**

**Cliffy!**

**And Bye!**

**...**

**PS Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Wow... Three chapters in a day!**

**And I don't even have one review dor the last one...**

**Oh well!**

**Enjoy!...**

**(And maybe review.)**

_The Prophecy of Never_

_Chapter 8_

"Come on!" Neverpaw shouted as she waited for her friend, Palepaw at the shore of the island.

Palepaw glanced up at her and almost lost her grip on the bark.

"You try doing this!" She yelled back, her eyes overwhelming in fear.

Neverpaw laughed and answered ",I already did!"

Palepaw rolled her eyes and slowly inched her way towards her friend. She landed with a 'Umph' and quickly groomed her fur.

"See it wasn't _that_ hard you scaredy-cat!" Neverpaw teased.

The russet she-cat snorted in reply and quickly headed of towards her sister, Spleckledpaw near a couple of apprentices.

Neverpaw debaited whether to follow or not but before she could decide Speckledpaw looked up from her conversation and waved her over.

The silver apprentice had no choice but to follow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luna POV

"Come on!" Leo urged as he gestured for the clearing where there were a bunch of cats.

I couldn't move.

Not because I was afraid but because of the cat.

The silver cat with one paw dipped in black and soft blue eyes.

Songcloud.

"I can't!" I whispered but then images came flooding into my mind. It was like a dam that had just broke and now memories were flowing out.

_"You can't catch me!" _

_My younger brother, Angus shouted and I laughed while following him. We had so much fun. Chasing butterflies, playing in the river and... So many things._

_ 0 o 0_

_Sobbing..._

_Crying..._

_Mother's wet face..._

_Dad's dead..._

_Leo out hunting to cool of..._

_Angus sleeping..._

_So innocent... My little brother..._

_ 0 o 0_

_No money..._

_Angus sick..._

_Mom tired..._

_Leo and I trying to earn money..._

_Angus dead..._

_My innocent brother dead..._

_ 0 o 0_

_Mom pregnant..._

_Feeling dread for the family..._

_Baby born..._

_Baby hungry..._

_No money..._

_New job..._

_Catching cats..._

_Minimum amount of money..._

_Still not enough..._

_Need to catch 40 for enough..._

_Baby will be happy..._

_Mom will be healthy..._

_ 0 o 0_

I understood now.

I need to catch 40 cats.

For Angus.

"I'm ready now" I whispered to my brother.

He smiled ever so slightly and mouthed "On the count of three."

I nodded to show I understood and he started counting with his fingers.

1

2

3

"Go!"

We both shouted and ran into the clearing.

I swung my net in determination and caught numourous cats then handing them for Riana to handle.

"Come on" I muttered searching for an easy cat to capture.

There.

I quietly ran over the silver cat and just as I was about to capture it, the cat turned around looking at me with it's soft blue eyes.

I gasped.

"Songcloud!"

I hesitated then without another glance at me Songloud bounded away with three cats at her tail.

"Better leave them alone!" My brother shouted from behind.

I turned around and saw him grinning ear to ear.

Then without another word he did a small little dance.

"Forty-One!" He shouted as he continued his dance.

I smiled slightly but for some reason I wasn't satisfied.

"Are they put to sleep yet?" I whispered, barely audible.

Riana looked around to see if anyone was there and gestured me to come closer.

"No. Well kind of. They are put to sleep for two days. Meanwhile we can find a way to free them."

I gazed at Riana softly and without a word I shook my head and slowly climbed into the truck with the feeling of guilt.

**A/N**

**Read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back!**

**... **

**Hello? Anybody?**

**...**

**Oh well! I will like to thank those who had reviewed!**

**:D**

**Anyways unto the story!**

_The Prochecy Of Never_

_Chapter 9_

As ThunderClan returned to their territory Neverpaw stopped suddenly and gazed at the shining moon with distrust.

_**How could you let this happen?**_

Beside her Palepaw and Speckledpaw were sitting wordlessly in respect.

During her first gathering ever, those same stupid, mousebrain Twolegs had disrupted the tradition and captured many cats...

Yet not a single cloud speckled the sky.

It was as if StarClan didn't care.

Didn't care that cats were captured.

Didn't care that her own brother was gone...

And she might never seen him again.

_**Where could he be?**_ she thought desperately and quietly stood.

_**I need to find him.**_

With her friends behind her Neverpaw walked back to camp with a new look of determination.

_**Now.**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Silver mist rose into the dark night as numourous cats with starry pelts padded across a marshy clearing._

_Darkness overwhelmed them as the moon dispersed into nothing._

_The trees were bare and the grass dead._

_"The time has come," a golden she-cat, dappled with light silver spots and light blue eyes rasped._

_A dark brown tom with black stripes and kind emerald eyes laughed mercilessly._

_"It has come alright... The dark has risen!"_

_Thunder boomed and lightning cracked._

_The sky was pure black and a cold wind swept across the land._

_Icy cold waves splashed against the coast and shadows loomed everywhere_

_"Wind is cold, river is merciless, shadows are everywhere and thunder is strong!" The tabby shouted. "Dark has risen for twolegs and cats and nobody could defeat me now!"_

_His eyes turned from kind green to a sickening bright yellow._

_"StarClan, you fools! Never shall not help you but defy you!"_

_He laughed once more as cats from everywhere shouted in despair._

_Their pelts were no longer starry bright but as dark as night._

_StarClan had lost._

_The tom smirked in satisfaction and shouted into the sky._

_"Never come to me!"_

_A small silver she-cat descended from the sky along with her guide, his recarnation._

_"Yes master?" She asked, her voice as silent as snow and her eyes were clouded with mist._

_"You shall obey me when I command. You shall come when I call but when I do not command or call you shall be yourself. You shall also fall in love with my recarnation when yourself or not!" The tabby shouted._

_Neverpaw nodded and the cats from around cried out._

_The silver she-cat's fur turned dark black and her eyes icy blue._

_"I will defy StarClan!"_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neverpaw woke with a strange feeling in her heart.

The silver apprentice looked around the apprentice's den and noticed for what seemed like the first time Thornpaw's handsome features.

_**Weird. Since when did I like him?**_

Before she could give a second thought Palepaw poked her in the ribs from underneath.

"What?" Neverpaw hissed in impatience.

Palepaw eyes widened.

"Since when did you get so mean?"

Neverpaw rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. While you mourn for your stupid mother, Lilyfrost, I'll be finding them."

Palepaw sniffed slightly at her mother's name for she was captured by the twolegs.

"What do you mean?," she asked curiously.

Neverpaw smirked.

"I, you, Speckledpaw and Thornpaw will be heroes if we found them."

Palepaw gave her a confused look.

"How could we ever find them?"

"StarClan said to follow the shining star."

Outside there was a shining star pointing towards the mountains.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I totally forgot to say please read and review for the last chapter! V-V**

**So just in case if I forget at the end of this chapter I'll say it now!**

**Please read and review!**

**Anyways as always, enough of my ramble and unto the story!**

_The Prophecy Of Never_

_Chapter Ten_

_"We lost," a gray she-cat with dark sapphire blue eyes murmured._

_Along with her, many other cats nodded sadly in shame._

_"How could we have trusted such a young weak apprentice?" A dark brown tom with mossy green eyes asked sadly._

_Angered, the golden she-cat dappled with silver spots protested angrily._

_"Not all is lost!" She argued. "Never is on her way to saving the cats!"_

_The gray she-cat shook her head._

_"But that's because Tigerstar told her to!"_

_"Why though? Why does Tigerstar want to save them?"_

_The other she-cat shrugged helplessly._

_"But he's always up to no good."_

_The golden warrior hissed in defiance._

_"You lost hope many times and always the cat fufills the destiny! You, Bluestar deserve less then you are treated for!"_

_All of StarClan was in shock._

_Sure maybe Bluestar did lose hope alot of times but she was one of the most respected cat in StarClan!_

_"But StarClan was always there!" Bluestar answered angrily. "Now StarClan is nothing but a bunch of dead cats! Dapplewish sometimes you're to hopefull!"_

_Dapplewish bit back a reply and answered with this instead, she walked of, leaving the others shocked by her recklessness._

_"Where are you going?!" Bluestar shouted after the golden she-cat._

_The warrior replied._

_"Searching for Tigerstar!"_

_All of the cats gasped in surprise._

_"He'll kill you!" They cried out._

_Dapplewish smirked._

_**Not if I was his mate.**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neverpaw POV

"Are you sure about this?" Palepaw asked shyly for the hundreth time!

Neverpaw grunted and answered in impatience.

"What is wrong with you!" The apprentice cried out. "I said StarClan said so, so you either come or leave!"

Palepaw nodded quickly and moved closer towards her sister while Speckledpaw glared at Neverpaw.

"What?" Neverpaw asked, her tail twitching.

"Stop being so mean to my sister! Just because Alwayspaw always bullied you and now that he's gone doesn't mean you can bully Palepaw!" Specklepaw practically shouted.

Neverpaw blinked, surprise.

When she replied her voice was all shaky and her eyes seemed watery.

"I didn't mean to bully Palepaw! I just want to save my brother, and Palepaw kept slowing us down! Alwayspaw may have teased me but he's still my brother!" Neverpaw then took a long deep, shaky breath. "You don't understand because at least you have each other! Appledrop treats me like the plague and blames me for Alwayspaw's capture! Alwayspaw's at least not always mean and he's my only sibling left!"

Specklepaw didn't feel a bit of pity.

"What about your dad?"

The other apprentices looked at each other nervously. Nobody knew what happened to Neverpaw's father and nobody asked.

Neverpaw didn't reply the question.

"I thought you were my friends!" She wailed after a tense silence. The silver she-cat then ran of before the others could reply.

"Follow her!" Thornpaw shouted.

They didn't need a repeat and immediatelly followed their friend.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Adreline pulsed through the small she-cat as she ran up the mountains.

Neverpaw cried as she ran and the tears flew past her.

_**How could she?**_

Neverpaw was so deep in thought she didn't see the eagle before it was to late.

_Swoop! _

The eagle dove straight for the small she-cat.

"Ah!" Neverpaw cried as she ducked out of the way.

The small apprentice unsheathed her claw and reached for the eagle.

The eagle gracefully dodged the deadly claws and swooped down once more. It's golden talons glinted as it made way for the apprentice.

Neverpaw frantically scanned the area for a place to hide.

There was a small hole near a faraway bush. Though it was far it was Neverpaw's only chance.

"Here's goes nothing," Neverpaw muttered and waited right when the eagle was about to snatch her.

Now.

The silver she-cat ran as fast as she can and dove for the hole. She landed right before it but before the apprentice could crawl in, the eagle swooped down and captured the small she-cat.

"Help!" Neverpaw cried out as she struggled against the strong talons.

Suddenly a russet flash seemed to pass and head straight for the predator.

It attacked with such fury you could have believed that Neverpaw was the flash's daughter.

The eagle faltered a little and dropped down one foot lower.

_**Close enough.**_

The small she-cat closed her eyes slightly preparing to jump when suddenly the eagle fell from the sky.

Together the flash (It was probably a cat), Neverpaw and the eagle falling, heading for the ground.

Neverpaw closed her eyes completly and waited for the impact...

"Seriously? Open your eyes!" Came an unfamiliar impatient voice.

Neverpaw peeked.

There was a medium sized russet she-cat with had emerald eyes looking down at her.

Neverpaw quickly got up and scanned the area.

She was on a uncomfortable feather nest in a small, dark wet cave.

"Where am I?" Asked the curious apprentice.

The russet cat rolled her eyes and flicked her tail towards the ceiling cave.

"In a cave!"

Neverpaw resisted the urge to growl and hissed instead.

"I know I'm in a cave!"

The other russet she-cat once more rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"Who's so grumpy today?"

Neverpaw almost screamed in frustation and actually was about to when the other cat answered.

"Your in the Tribe's Of Rushing water camp and my name's Rose's Thorn On a Cliff but you can call me Rose, I'm a to-be but everyone can see that your in BIG trouble."

Neverpaw was puzzled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the new Stoneteller hates clan cats."

"How do you know I'm a clan cat? And what does he do to them?"

"Your scent's pretty obvious you know and he kills them OR if your lucky, becomes a slave for the tribe."

**A/N**

**What will happen?_?**

**Hehehe!**

**YOU guess!**

**Oh and I didn't forget!**

**Please read and review! **

**:D**

**:D**


End file.
